wowwikibrafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Uldum
Arquivo:Exemplo.jpg Pygmy Ramkahen Tol'vir |level=83-84 |loc=Southernmost Kalimdor |pop=Unknown |capital=Ramkahen |major=Lost City of the Tol'vir Orsis Neferset |minor=Mar'at Schnottz's Landing |ruler=Dark Pharaoh Tekahn (Neferset) King Phaoris (Ramkahen) |affiliation=Contested |resources= }} :Tal como acontece com Uldaman e Ulduar, as casas Uldum apenas algumas das construções titã conhecidas, cuja existência é anterior ao da vida mortal em Azeroth. Durante anos, os historiadores têm explorado o sul de Kalimdor para encontrar um meio de entrada para esta terra antiga titã, em busca de mais evidências da origem de Azeroth. Mas o Cataclismo vai modificar tudo, por trás da fachada que Uldum foi dobrado por milênios será rompido, deixando mistérios poderosa vulneráveis à descoberta pelo mais bravo, mais inteligente, ou talvez mesmo mais brutal exploradores. Uldum (pronounced: /uːl'duːm/), also known as the Land of the Titans" is an ancient desert located on the southern coast of Kalimdor, surrounded by the Un'Goro Crater in the north, Tanaris Desert in the east and Silithus in the northwest. It is the homeland of stone-cat people known as Tol'vir and is rich with Titan lore. Somewhere in Uldum is a pyramid known as Maker's Terrace. Deathwing's minions are looking for it, trying to use it as a weapon of mass destruction. History Fragments of notes unearthed from Bael Modan suggest that a great titan city lies deep within the rocky expanse of the southern desert. So far, dwarven expeditions have yet to track down the location of Uldum, but they are confident that it’s only a matter of time.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 211 Uldum is a research facility for the titans in their continuing efforts to enhance the biosphere of Azeroth. Specific information regarding their work as it relates to Uldum is unknown and can only be accessed with the Plates of Uldum.Stone Watcher of Norgannon Uldum was mentioned in the legends of Azeroth, but its location long remained a mystery. Brann Bronzebeard mentioned in his travelogue, Lands of Mystery, that he searched for it all over Tanaris, but could never find it. He wondered if it could just be another name for the Caverns of Time, but he didn't know for sure.Lands of Mystery, 59 However, his assumption proved to be false, as Uldum is actually located on the southern edge of the continent, and it was hidden by some sort of Titan cloaking device. The Cataclysm damaged the device, and unveiled the long forgotten, mysterious land. It is notable however that the dungeon release order in World of Warcraft somehow mirrors Brann's journey to some degree, in that Brann has visited Ulduar after Uldaman, but has not yet reached Uldum. Prospector Gunstan maintains a lonely vigil nearby on behalf of the Explorers' League. Geography The landscape of Uldum is predominately desert, with a large river surrounded by an oasis flowing through the center of the region, mostly populated by the Tol'vir, with the largest settlement - the Lost City located on the river delta. The western part of Uldum consists of a large expanse of the wind-swept dunes with half-buried Tol'vir settlements and pyramids, caused by the recent transgressions of Al'Akir's air elemental minions. In the east lies a massive pyramid that houses the Titan complex known as the Halls of Origination. The northwestern part is the location of the Obelisk of the Stars and The Gate of Unending Cycles connecting the region with Tanaris desert. The southern part of the region besides the river delta is mostly cliffs, with settlements held by the Neferset. The southwestern part is being held by an expedition led by Commander Schnottz. The Cataclysm also brought the Skywall towers into Uldum that serve as an entrance to the Al'Akir's domain - the elemental plane of air. Al'Akir sends his elemental minions to convince the Tol'vir to join his new liege Deathwing, even rewarding them with removal of the Curse of Flesh. Those who dared to oppose suffered dire consequences as exampled in the Orsis settlement. Map and subregions Dungeons Travel hubs Instance Locations Adjacent regions Notable characters at night]] * Adarrah * Belloc Brightblade * Brann Bronzebeard * Budd Nedreck * Commander Schnottz * Harrison Jones * Prince Nadun * King Phaoris * Siamat Quests Resources * To be announced... Wild creatures The fauna of Uldum is not widely known to the outsiders because of the long-timed isolation of the region from the outside world. * Camels * Crocolisks * Scorpions Speculation It is said that Uldum was one of the three ancient halls in which the earthen (the ancestors of the dwarves) were left to sleep by their titan creators.Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves Similar locations exist at Uldaman and Ulduar; additionally, a fourth location, Maraudon, is the location of Terramok, an ancient titan vault. Gallery File:UldumAW2.jpg|Concept art File:UldumAW3.jpg|Concept art File:UldumZone.jpg|Concept map of Uldum from Blizzcon File:Uldum gate cata.jpg|Tanaris - updated Uldum gate File:Tanaris 070910 014812 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Tanaris - Uldum 'dungeon' gate File:Tanaris 070910 015236 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Tanaris - Uldum 'dungeon' gate File:Tanaris 070910 015011 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Tanaris - Uldum 'dungeon' File:Tanaris 070910 015017 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Tanaris - Uldum 'dungeon' File:Tanaris 070910 014916 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Tanaris - Uldum 'dungeon' File:Tanaris 070910 014907 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Tanaris - Uldum 'dungeon' File:Tanaris 070910 014901 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Tanaris - Uldum 'dungeon' File:Tanaris Uldum entrance.jpg|Uldum zone entrance Videos Introduction to starting quests: 425px 425px 425px References fr:Uldum